


The Bet

by Squidsy24



Category: Mary Reilly (1996), Rab C Nesbitt (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Bartenders, Bets & Wagers, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gambling, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24
Summary: Bradshaw gains courage and decides to ask out Davina with the help of a bet.
Relationships: Davina (Rab C Nesbitt)/Bradshaw (Mary Reilly)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know you have questions. 
> 
> So as a pre thing Bradshaw is a Michael Sheen character from the movie Mary Reilly. To spare you a film Bradshaw is Dr. Jekyll s butler, and is adorable. If you need proof, search it trust me. Any how I wanted to give him a David Tennant so here it is
> 
> Is it a crack fic? That's for you to decide
> 
> In short like it or not it exist have fun

A small rat scurried across the tiles of the bar's bathroom. The rodent would have gone unnoticed had it not passed the young man's shoes. He jumped from where he was standing at the sink and stepped back into the stall. "JESUS CHRIST!" he exclaimed, trying to slow down his already fast beating heart.  
His name was Bradshaw, least that's what he went by. He was assistant bartender at a small place in Scotland. Bradshaw wasn't there by direct choice, but after his former employer- Dr. Hyde and Mr. Jekyll- suffered a psychotic break, he was told that if he relocated and swore to never speak of what happened he would get his education paid for. So, as any student in debt would, he moved here and found a job.  
Now in his mid twenties he was fixing his hair for the 8th time for a girl. As he adjusted his bowtie, he repeated the phrase 'you can do this' over and over. He turned on the sink and splashed his face with cool water.  
Bradshaw tried to calm his nerves and thought back to when he first met her. Their now boss had introduced him to Davina quite quickly as if to avoid something. Her curls reflected the dim lights and had a flirtatious smirk there rarely faded. They had bonded instantly throughout the 6 months of working together. Any thoughts Bradshaw had about her charisma or beauty, had only grown in adoration over time.  
He smiled into the mirror and left the bathroom. He pushed open the bathroom door, it was 5:45, 15 minutes until his 7 hour shift. 

~~~ 

"I reckon Harry is gonna fold first. " Davina said as Bradshaw filled up the fifth beer glass. The poker players had been playing for 2 hours; given the slowness of the day, Davina and Bradshaw were watching for the last hour and a half.  
Bradshaw sighed as he placed the last glass down, "Harry always folds, pick something else so I still have some tips by the end of the night. " The duo were placing random bets on what could happen with the regulars at the poker table. Bradshaw had already lost 4 dollars. Then Bradshaw had an idea, "What if we bet something else? "  
There was a brief twinkle in Davina's eye, "Oh? Like what?" She walked around the bar to grab the refills for the players.  
"Say I go up against all of those guys in a game of poker. " He said  
"Okay, so what are we betting on?"  
He tried to make his fear seem less prominent, "If I lose I'll cover 5 of your shifts whenever you want. "  
Her eyebrow rose and her head tilted up, "and if you win? "  
"If I win, you let me take you on a date. "  
Bradshaws mouth dried as he studied Davina's expression. Her joking smile faded into some form of deep thought. Bradshaw bit at his lip. She then grabbed the tray full of beer and said, "Yeah. Yeah okay, I'll have the boys deal you in and we will see how it goes." She winked at him as she strutted her way back to the poker table. 

~~~

Davina leaned against the bar and watched as Bradshaw played against the bar patrons. He stuck out like a sore thumb against all of them. His delighted face and infectious smiles seemed to cause the table to underestimate his every action. By this point it was Bradshaw against Robert and Helena, both of which had no obvious tells. They were in a betting war, Davina was unable to see the house's hand from her spot at the bar.  
As she thought about the bet itself Davina came to the realization that neither had consequences to her. If Bradshaw lost, she got 5 days off. In contrast, if he won, she would get to go on a single date with a man that she knew would treat her well. Davina's curiosity grew with questions as to why Bradshaw would want a date in the first place? She debated throwing away the bet entirely and just going on a date with him. "There wouldn't be any harm in a date, " she thought, "I'm young. And the kid's sweet, may even get a free meal. "  
All of a sudden Robert stood up and threw his chair back with the force. Bradshaw beamed at him and gathered the chips in the middle of the table. The older man left the bar in a rage. Bradshaw divided half the pot to his fellow players, keeping about 20 dollars for himself.  
The young man passed a 5 chip to Davina who inquired, "How'd you get so good at poker?"  
"Practice. And being dealt two queens."  
He looked down and laughed lightly. Bradshaw adjusted his tie, "So uh…"  
Davina finished the sentence, staying honorable to the bet, "Pick me up at 5 on Saturday pretty boy."


End file.
